Decadence  Dance with the Devil
by Tenshi Kamato
Summary: Ce soir, je danse avec le Diable.


_**Genre**** :** Song-Fic/Drabble_

_**Couple**_** :** _Aucun._

_**Auteur**** :** Tenshi-san._

_**Disclaimer**** :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient : ils sont à Yana Toboso Sensei. La chanson appartient uniquement à Breaking Benjamin. _

_**Note**** :** He ben… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. Mais bon… 'Faut pas gâcher ! )_

_**Dance with the Devil – Breaking Beanjamin**_

_**Decadence ~Dance with the Devil~**_

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead  
><strong>(Je suis là, sans défenses et laissé pour mort)

_Alors c'est ça, mourir. C'est étrange. J'y ai échappé tans de fois… Il faut croire qu'on ne peut pas se cacher pour toujours. Mais peu importe. Je savais qu'elle viendrait… Après tout, j'ai fait un pacte avec le Diable…_

**Close your eyes, so many days go by**

(Ferme les yeux, tant de jours passent)  
><strong>Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right<strong>

(Facile de trouver ce qui est mal, plus difficile de trouver ce qui est juste) 

_Combattre le feu par le feu. Combattre le mal par le mal. En vendant mon âme au Diable, j'ai effacé la limite de bien et de mal…_

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies  
><strong>(Je crois en toi, Je peux te montrer ce que je peux voir à travers tes mensonges vides)

_Malgré tout, je lui ai fait confiance. A ce Diable qui détenait mon âme…_

_C'était le seul qui ne devais jamais me mentir. Le seul…_

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong  
><strong>(Je ne resterai pas longtemps, dans ce monde si mauvais) 

_Maintenant, il est trop tard. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…_

_Le Monde sombre dans la décadence et personne ne pourra rien y changer… _

_Il est trop tard…_

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the Devil tonight**

(Dis adieu, comme nous dansons avec le Diable ce soir)  
><strong>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the Devil tonight<strong>

(Ne t'avise pas de le regarder dans les yeux, comme nous dansons avec le Diable ce soir) 

_Adieu à ce monde, je ne regrette rien. Le Diable est là, il m'attends. Et je danse avec lui ce soir. Ne croise pas son regard, cela signerait ta mort. Mais moi, je ne risque plus rien. Alors je danse avec lui ce soir. _

**Trembling crawling across my skin  
><strong>(Des tremblements rampant sous ma peau)

**Feeling your cold dead eyes stealing the life of mine  
><strong>(Sentant tes yeux froids et morts me voler ma vie)

_Je tremble et frissonne en sentant la vie me quitter. Pourtant, je n'a pas peur. Parce qu'il est là, celui qui m'a servi pendant des années. C'est lui qui me vole ma vie et pourtant, je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux des siens. _

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies  
><strong>(Je crois en toi, Je peux te montrer ce que je peux voir à travers tes mensonges vides)

_Je crois en lui. Parce que je sais ce qui m'attends. Il peut mentir maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. _

**I won't last long, in this world so wrong  
><strong>(Je ne resterai pas longtemps, dans ce monde si mauvais) 

_Je vais bientôt quitter ce monde qui s'enfonce lentement dans la disgrâce… _

_« Il est trop tard. »_

**Say goodbye, as w****e dance with the Devil tonight**

(Dis adieu, car nous dansons avec le Diable ce soir)  
><strong>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the Devil tonight<strong>

(Ne t'avise pas de le regarder dans les yeux, car nous dansons avec le Diable ce soir) 

_Adieu à ce monde, je ne regrette rien. Le Diable est là, il m'attends. Et je danse avec lui ce soir. Ne croise pas son regard, cela signerait ta mort. Mais moi, je ne risque plus rien. Alors je danse avec lui ce soir. _

**Hold on. Hold on.**

(Tiens bon. Tiens bon.) 

_Je pourrait lutter. Mais je n'en ai plus l'envie. Le moment est venu, car ce soir, je danse avec le Diable._

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**

(Dis adieu, car nous dansons avec le Diable ce soir)  
><strong>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight<strong>

(Ne t'avise pas de le regarder dans les yeux, car nous dansons avec le Diable ce soir) 

_Adieu à ce monde, je ne regrette rien. Le Diable est là, il m'attends. Et je danse avec lui ce soir. Ne croise pas son regard, cela signerait ta mort. Mais moi, je ne risque plus rien. Alors je danse avec lui ce soir. _

**Hold on. Hold on.**

(Tiens bon. Tiens bon.) 

_Je ne peux plus lutter. Il est trop tard._

_« Sebastian. Tue-moi. »_

_« Yes, my Lord. »_

**Goodbye…**

(Adieu…)

_**C'est l'heure du thé chez Dorothée :**_

Ookami : Heu…

Tenshi : Oui, je sais.

Ookami : … Mais tu pense pas que…

Tenshi : … Non, c'est pas utile…

Ookami : Ha bon. Et sinon…

Tenshi : Oui, c'était l'idée.

Ookami : D'accord. Et donc là…

Tenshi : Exactement.

Ookami : … Ok, j'approuve.

Naruto : … Hein ? J'ai rien pigé !

Sasuke : Personne ne peut comprendre, à part elles. Mais tu sais qu'elles sont hors catégorie.

Sebastian : Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion dans votre conversation, mais leurs explications sont pourtant très claires et explicites.

Ciel : Sebastian. Ne parle pas aux idiots.

Sebastian : Yes, my Lord.

Tenshi : Et vous, Comte de Phantomhive ? Avez-vous saisi la subtilité de nos propos ?

Ciel : … Toi, évite de faire ta maligne jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui ai un démon comme majordome. Et en voyant ce que tu as écrit plus haut, j'aurai quelques raisons de te faire disparaitre.

Tenshi : Gloups…

Ciel : D'autant plus que j'ai comme un léger problème avec les Anges...

Ookami : *Chuchote* J'te couvre, tire-toi !

Tenshi : *Se barre en courant* A la prochaine Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… !


End file.
